my little scret
by celtic33
Summary: Brennan has a secret,nothing earth shattering, but she's not quite ready to share with Booth


**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

She let out a deflated sigh of utter and total exasperation. She hated it when she contracted writers block. Sure she had exercises to stimulate her mind or physical exercises to refocus her chakras.

But none of those seemed overly appealing right now. After all she was comfy sitting on her couch typing away on her laptop with her latest sexual conquest only a few feet away. She smiled thinking that he was so much more than the Mt. Everest that she hoped. This man, her mountain, her rock, her unmovable constant, her lighthouse guiding her home from the cold isolation of the open ocean of her life, sat at the other end of the couch.

She smiled to herself and then shifted so that her feet slithered across the chocolate brown leather cushions to nestle just behind him to gain warmth from his lower back.

She smiled at the domestic scene that she never thought she'd witness in her own house. Her lover and partner and friend all wrapped into one being that she never truly thought she would find. She mentally chastised herself for being so obtuse to their obvious feelings for so long. What had she waited for anyway? Why had she pushed him away for so long? Why did she dismiss his obvious feelings for her?

She shook those thoughts away; instead she tried to refocus on their togetherness. She was happier than she ever thought she could be. She had embraced feelings and emotions that she never even fully comprehended let alone believe held any merit.

She stared at her foot warmer and smiled. It didn't take long for him to wear her down in regards to purchasing the plasma television. Sure she didn't watch it very much but she enjoyed their movie nights even more now since they were no longer staring at the small laptop screen but rather the modest 48" technological monstrosity. At least she convinced him that he didn't need the hundred plus inches that he told her she should get for when baby Andy would visit.

She watched him intently as he pulled one of her feet out from behind him and started gently massaging her foot without once breaking eye contact with the hockey game that was in front of him.

After a few minutes, she turned her attention back to her laptop. She stared at the words in front of her and couldn't figure out how best to end the story. Kathy and Andy had already solved the crime but the remaining chapter, the one that always summed up how the case made them feel and that provided the reader with a sense of moving on from the death and carnage that the story had dealt with, was proving to be a very formidable opponent.

"What's wrong Bones?" he asked. He knew her so well that he didn't wait for an answer. "Having trouble writing the conclusion?"

"Yes I am," she replied. "I'm trying to figure out how to give the story closure but still leave it open to continue into the next book."

"Maybe I can help," he said. "Just let me read it and I can offer some assistance."

"You can read it after it's published," she said sternly. "That will not change simply because we cohabitate."

"Bones," he said with a wry smile. "We are more than cohabitating. Cohabitating, to me, means roommates. And we're not roommates since we share the same bed. I'm not sure what circles you were in before you met me, but I've never heard of roommates sharing the same bed."

She rolled her eyes and smiled affectionately at him. "We also share bodily fluids."

"I know," he said with a smirk and an eyebrow wiggle, "Numerous times a day even."

Her eyes darted around the room and her face flushed with recollection of the various places and positions they've done just that. As experienced as she was, most of those were confined to the bedroom. Her carnal knowledge has increased a thousand fold since she's awakened her partner's voracious appetite.

When they first bought their furniture together, they had agreed on functionality first and comfort second. What she hadn't counted on was how functional that furniture really was. He really did have an eye for leverage inducing décor.

He placed the foot he had been working on under his shirt and against his warm stomach. He then pulled her other foot out from behind him and started his gentle ministrations.

"I don't want this one to feel left out," he said with a playful smile while turning back to the game.

She smiled as she remembered their first morning after and his undivided exploration of her body. She remembered him saying the same thing in regards to her breasts during their extended foreplay that new lovers have as they discover each other.

Suddenly it hit her. The inspiration that she needed to finish her latest book struck her violently enough that she pulled her feet from her partners lap kicking him slightly as she did.

_Kathy and Andy had finally decided to take the next step and settle down .It wasn't long before they sat quietly in their living room watching the hockey game together in domestic bliss._

_She had thought their relationship would become stale if they moved in together. Luckily for her, life had proved her wrong as she reveled in cuddling close to Andy._

"_I can't believe how happy I am," he said while kissing her forehead._

"_I know, if I knew it would be this great," she said, "I think we would've done this years ago."_

"_I think we were just blinded by love," he said as their hands intertwined. "But I don't want to miss any more time by waiting for the right moment. Will you marry me?"_

"_I love you so much, but I'm not sure I can say yes," she said. "I'd like some time to think about it but I want you to know that I'm not rejecting your proposal."_

"_I'm willing to give you as much time as you need," he replied. "I just wanted you to be aware of my intentions that I want to be with you for the rest of my life."_

"_I know and I do love you for it," she replied. "Thank you for being so understanding."_

She clicked save and powered down her laptop. She felt relieved that her task was finished and now she could concentrate on other tasks.

She slid across the couch and laid down on her back. She put her head in his lap and looked up at him and waited until he looked down at her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"You, us," she replied. "I've been thinking about that question that you asked."

"Oh?" he asked incredulously while raising his eyebrows. "And have you figured out a reply?"

"Yes, I was thinking about a spring wedding."

He bent his head down and kissed her. "Of course, logically a last spring wedding would make sense because that's when your daffodils and daisies are in bloom."

"You know me too well," she said with a sly smile. "But you don't know all of my secrets."

"I know you'll tell me when you're ready," he said with a smile. "Everything happens eventually."

His charm smile was disarming but she held her tongue. She wasn't yet ready to admit to him that he was her inspiration for Andy.


End file.
